Databases are commonly used in enterprise resource planning (ERP) applications, which an organization can use to collect data related to the organization, including information related to supply of materials, product planning, purchasing, manufacturing, shipping, inventory, marketing, expenses, and sales. The collected data can be used for a variety of purposes, including financial reporting. The collected data is typically queried to produce various reports. However, organizations often have to generate their own report templates or define their own rules for calculating key performance indicators.